Akabane Ada Tiga?
by N and S and F
Summary: Pernah dengar tentang aesop si penebang kayu yang jujur? Ia menjatuhkan kapaknya ke danau, dan sang penunggu danau bertanya apakah kapak emas ataukah kapak perak yang terjatuh, dan kejujuran si penebang kayu membuat penunggu danau memberinya ketiga kapak tersebut. Siapa yang tahu hal yang serupa juga dialami Asano Gakushuu saat ia tanpa sengaja membuat Akabane Karma tercebur?
1. Chapter 1

Mulanya, pagi itu sama saja seperti pagi-pagi lainnya di Kunugigaoka. Nagisa masih acapkali disangka wanita, Kayano masih bersedih atas nasibnya berdada rata, Isogai masih _ikemen_ tanpa harta...

Karma masih setan cilik penyebab derita.

Kali ini ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka—Asano Gakushuu—korbannya.

"Akabane brengsek! Kembali kau ke sini!"

"Ahahaha! Tangkap aku **ka-lau bi-sa** , Asano- _kun_ ~"

Kedua insan remaja tersebut berderap menembus hutan belantara tempat kelas 3-E berada. Karma, walaupun nyaris tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dari seorang Karasuma, masih bisa dengan handal memanfaatkan lingkungan dalam menghilangkan jejak sebagai target buruan. Dan Gakushuu, meski demikian, tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan usahanya untuk menciduk seorang setan.

Dengan _background sound_ yang tepat, mereka bisa terlihat seperti ninja hebat. Dengan _background sound_ yang **tidak** tepat, mereka bisa disangka sedang melakoni adegan khas film India. Tinggal kasih Karma _sari_ yang terbuka di perutnya dan cadar untuk menutupi wajah menggoda.

"Wah, wah, kau sepertinya makin lelet saja, Asano- _kun_ ~"

"A—KA—BA—NE!"

Tidak terima kecepatannya dihina—apalagi oleh Akabane Karma—Gakushuu memberi tekanan pada telapak kakinya, mengaplikasikan gaya pegas untuk melontarkannya ke depan, dan sukses membuat sang rambut jingga **menyundul** Karma masuk ke sungai di depannya.

 _BYUUURRR!_

(Di pelajaran olahraga sebelumnya, Karasuma- _sensei_ berkata; "Selalu sadar akan lokasi kalian. Setiap ranting, batu, dan air genangan akan menghambat kalian dalam bernavigasi di hutan, dan karenanya berakibat fatal. Kalian paham?"

" _Hai, sensei!_ "

Karma, tentu saja, tidak hadir untuk mendengar petuah bijak barusan. Ia tertidur lelap di pepohonan habis begadang main _game_ semalaman.)

Yah, Gakushuu juga tidak sesadis ayahnya yang—seandainya beliau akan pernah berada di posisinya, di _alternative universe_ atau apa—tidak akan segan-segan melemparkan batu besar menyusul Karma, supaya ia tidak bisa muncul lagi ke permukaan. Gakushuu yang baik nan budiman bahkan merasakan kepanikan sewaktu sadar bahwa Karma tidak muncul-muncul juga. Apakah anak berambut merah itu bisa bernafas dengan insang... atau tenggelam?

Mata Gakushuu melebar. Ia sudah siap menanggalkan seragam dan menjadi _lifeguard_ darurat ketika sebuah suara gaib tiba-tiba mampir ke telinganya.

"Apakah kau menjatuhkan sesuatu ke danauku, wahai manusia?"

"... _sesuatu_ , iya."

 **OXDXC**

 **Akabane Ada Tiga by Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC,** _ **maybe crack**_ **, etc**

 **OXDXC**

Percaya tidak percaya, sebenarnya Gakushuu diam-diam naksir Karma.

Bagi sang pangeran lipan, pesona Karma bagaikan racun yang menyesap diam-diam tapi mematikan. Sudah hampir tiga tahun lamanya mereka berpapasan, bertukar senyum meremehkan dan memberi ucapan 'semoga berhasil' penuh ke **tidak** tulusan—begitu sadar, Gakushuu sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Tenggelam. Seperti Karma barusan... tapi itu beda urusan.

 _Anyway_ , Gakushuu naksir Karma. Tapi ia tidak berbuat apa-apa—ia bahkan tidak menyalahgunakan otoritasnya sebagai ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka untuk menghukum Karma saat si rambut merah satu itu melanggar peraturan sekolah. Meski itu lebih karena Gakushuu masih sayang akan nyawa yang cuma akan memendek saja kalau lama-lama berduaan di satu ruangan dengan orang yang disukainya.

Hanya bisa melihat tanpa menjamah si dia itu sakitnya di _kokoro_ , _bro_.

Alasan utama Gakushuu tidak berbuat apa-apa mengenai rasa sukanya adalah karena ia tahu Karma tidak cocok dijadikan pacar—untuk siapapun juga, sebenarnya. Karma terlalu ugal-ugalan, tidak tahu dan tidak peduli akan aturan. Karenanya, merengkuh Karma hanya dapat dirasakan Gakushuu dalam impian. Tidak jarang, dengan suara lirih nyaris tak terdengar ia akan berujar—

"Coba saja Akabane itu orang yang lebih manis dan sopan."

Kata orang, kita harus berhati-hati saat bicara. Karena kata-kata kita bisa menjadi doa. Kalau sudah menjadi doa, maka ada kemungkinan doa kita itu akan dikabulkan Yang Maha Kuasa.

Sekarang, mari kita kembali ke masalah sebelumnya.

.

.

"Apakah kau menjatuhkan sesuatu ke danauku, wahai manusia?"

"... _sesuatu_ , iya."

Gakushuu nyaris menampar diri sendiri begitu menyadari ia telah memberikan konfirmasi. Pada sesosok makhluk yang menyerupai gurita raksasa jadi-jadian begini, lagi. Bisikan kecil dalam hati, Gakushuu merasa kejadian yang tengah dialaminya saat ini dudul sekali.

Habisnya Karma memang benar-benar _sesuatu_ , sih.

"Kalau begitu, apakah ini yang kau jatuhkan?"

"...Asano- _kun_. Apa yang terjadi?"

Gakushuu ternganga melihat Karma—yang entah mengapa sama sekali tidak basah, apakah anak itu _waterproof_ seperti maskara?—yang berseragam licin disetrika, satu tangannya mendekap buku teks matematika di dada dan tangan yang lainnya memperbaiki letak gagang kacamata.

"B, bukan!" seru Gakushuu, matanya terus membelalak menatap Karma-versi-berkacamata seperti orang dungu. "Walaupun penampilan mereka luar biasa serupa, Akabane itu jauh dari kata sopan!"

"Nurufufufu~ Kalau begitu yang ini?" sang gurita jadi-jadian bertanya kembali, dan Gakushuu sukses dibuatnya _sport_ jantung untuk yang kedua kali.

"Asano- _kun_! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bagaimana jantungnya tidak berdegup kencang melihat Karma dengan pipi merona—dalam balutan _cardigan_ merah muda, pula—menatapnya cemas, murni tanpa dosa?

Tolonglah. Gakushuu hanya manusia, sekalipun ia tampan dan cerdas tak terbayangkan juga terduga titisan lipan. _Kokoro_ -nya tidak tahan.

"Bukan yang ini juga! Akabane itu **tidak** sopan dan **tidak** manis menggemaskan!"

"Nurufufufu! Selamat, Asano Gakushuu, aku salut padamu! Kau tetap setia pada pilihan pertamamu, meskipun sudah kutawarkan alternatif yang, menurut analisisku, adalah yang kau mau!"

 _Yeah_. Gakushuu juga tidak paham apa yang membuatnya terus menjawab sejujurnya. Padahal kalau itu Karma yang berkacamata, Gakushuu pasti bisa memindahkannya kembali ke kelas 3-A, dan kalau Karma versi ber- _cardigan_ merah muda, Gakushuu dapat memboyongnya ke rumah. Lha ini dia masih keukeuh meminta Karma yang kemungkinan akan menceburkan Gakushuu setelah ditolongnya.

...apa Gakushuu masokis, ya.

Refleksi diri yang menusuk hati untungnya dapat dihindari, karena sang gurita segera bersuara lagi—

"Sebagai tanda selamatku, kuberikan ketiga-tiganya padamu!"

"A, APA?! Hei, tunggu dulu, gurita-!"

"Nurufufufu, sudah ya, aku pergi dulu~"

"Tunggu sebentar, hoi—apa maksudmu ketiga-tiganya kau beri?!"

"Asano- _kun_ , bisa tolong jangan berteriak-teriak sendirian di hutan?"

"Asano- _kun_ , maaf, aku membuatmu stres ya?"

"Asano- _kun_ ~ Heeeei? Yah, dia memang stres. Gimana sih."

"GURITA SIALAN! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?! KEDUA AKABANE OOC INI BAGAIMANA CARANYA AKU JELASKAN?!"

Jeritan tambahan dalam pikiran— _"AKU MEMANG MAU SIH HAREM KARMA, TAPI GAK GINI JUGA!"_

.

.

Mulanya, pagi itu sama saja seperti pagi-pagi lainnya di Kunugigaoka. Sampai Gakushuu tak sengaja menceburkan Karma ke sungai di belakang kelas 3-E sana dan, 'berkat' kejujurannya, mendapatkan tiga Karma—dua diantaranya berkepribadian jauh berbeda dari orang aslinya.

.

.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah dirimu membelah jadi tiga itu hal yang biasa, Akabane!"

"Aku _tidak_ membelah jadi tiga, Asano- _kun_. Aku bukan amuba, apa kau buta?"

"Jangan mengalihkan percakapan! Bagaimana reaksi orangtuamu kalau mereka sampai tahu tentang ini?!"

"Oh, tadi mereka baru kukirimkan _selfie_ bersama kedua 'kembaran'ku ini. Kata mereka baguslah, aku jadi tidak akan kesepian di rumah."

"Orangtuamu itu hidup seperti apa sih?!"

"Yah, sesuka mereka saja. Dan berhentilah berteriak, anak lipan, kau terdengar seperti gadis yang terancam akan kehilangan keperawanan."

"Kau—*&%$%(#!"

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kau ternyata bisa menyumpah—ah, tapi tidak penting juga. Sudah ah, aku mau pulang. Hati-hati jadi gila karena frustasi, Asano- _kun_ ~"

Gakushuu menghembuskan nafas. Karma beranjak hendak meninggalkan ruang kelas—kelas _random_ yang sedang tidak digunakan karena penghuninya sedang pelajaran olahraga, kemungkinan—namun berhenti sejenak di pintu ruangan.

"Oh iya, Asano- _kun_. Bagi _email_ dong. Aku mau diskusi ide nama untuk kedua kembaranku."

Gakushuu ganti jadi menarik nafas. Argumen dan rutukan dalam kepalanya mendadak lenyap tanpa bekas.

Wajahnya memanas saat ponselnya bergetar menerima _email_ balas.

 **OXDXC**

 **A/N:** Sumpah, ini cerita dibuat dengan niat setengah-setengah. Padahal mulanya semangat '45, tapi mendadak semangat itu hilang begitu saja melihat halaman Microsoft Word yang putih bersih belum ternoda.

Dan sebenarnya niat mula saya adalah mengisahkan hidup Gakushuu dan ketiga Karma, tapi yah... *shrug* Kecuali ada pembaca yang _ngebet_ pengen saya melanjutkan, segini ajalah~ _Matta, minna!_


	2. Announcement

Pengumuman singkat: Akabane Ada Tiga sudah dilanjutkan~ Sekuel berjudul 'Akabane Ada Tiga? Tapi Bercanda!' menanti review anda!


End file.
